Byakuren Hijiri
Summary Byakuren Hijiri (聖 白蓮, Hijiri Byakuren) is a Buddhist nun and magician, sealed away by humans for the kindness she showed Youkai, before being released from her seal during the events of Undefined Fantastic Object. Originally a human, Byakuren turned to magic to escape old age after the death of her brother, and became a Youkai. Realizing that her prosperity and power relied on the human fear and belief of Youkai, Byakuren worked to protect other Youkai while making herself out to be a great Youkai hunter. However, she eventually grew to genuinely care for the Youkai she protected. When the humans who had flocked behind her realized this, they punished her by sealing her deep within Makai; however, her followers would, thousands of years later, free her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Byakuren Hijiri Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown. At least 1000 years old. Classification: Youkai Magician (formerly human), Buddhist Nun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, expert in close combat, Statistics Amplification (Can "buff" herself to vastly increase her physical strength), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Considered a rival to and should be comparable to Miko) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other high tiers) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: A motorcycle. *'The Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll:' The scroll that Byakuren carries with her. It contains and is formed out of the incantations she needs to use her magical powers. It is lighter than a paper scroll and can contain a virtually infinite amount of information. It does not deteriorate over time, and contains its own will - only Byakuren can wield it. It comes with an auto-chanting mode - by waving it over her head, Byakuren can make it automatically recite its incantations for her. Intelligence: Byakuren was capable of manipulating a nation into believing she was a great youkai hunter while secretly being a youkai who aided youkai, and she is capable of keeping up politically in the religious conflicts with Miko. Weaknesses: Byakuren needs her Sutra Scroll to call upon the full extent of her abilities, and without her magic she is only as physically strong as a human. She dislikes conflict, avoids killing and is vulnerable to spiritual attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Following the death of her brother and the ensuing fear of death she developed, Byakuren began studying dark magic to restore her youth. Now, she specializes in magic that "buffs" her physical capabilities, granting her significantly increased strength and speed, along with enhanced senses. Without these powers, she is only as strong as an average human, though her Sutra Scroll can automatically recite them if need be. Despite being called a saint, Byakuren's powers are truly demonic in nature, though she also derives much of her magical power from her devotion to Buddhism. Skill Cards: *'Durga's Soul:' First strengthening her body, Byakuren uses her enhanced durability to take a blow from her opponent before countering with a single, fierce blow. *'Garuda's Talons:' Byakuren jumps back and then lunges at her opponent with a powerful rising kick. *'Hanuman's Dance:' After strengthening her body, Byakuren steps forwards and slashes with a sword that emerges from her vajra. *'Indra's Thunder:' Byakuren throws enchanted Buddhist rosaries that follow her opponent and cause lightning to strike them once they hit them. *'Skanda's Legs:' Gathering her physical power, Byakuren increases her speed to allow her to quickly close in on her opponent and strike them with multiple blows. *'Virudhaka's Sword:' Byakuren throws her vajra forwards as if it were a lance. *'Virupaksa's Eyes:' Byakuren focuses, causing her fighting spirit to flare out around her, knocking enemies back and erasing projectiles. Spell Cards: *'Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana":' Concentrating and compressing her magical power into her body, Byakuren releases it all with an explosive burst of magic as soon as she sees an opening. *'Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni":' Byakuren's strong faith takes the form of the hand of the Buddha, which slams into her opponent and crushes them to the ground. *'Heaven Sign "Master of the Great Trichiliocosm":' After throwing her vajra at her opponent to stop their movement, Byakuren closes in and beats them down with a series of blows at her full strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Bikers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Messiah Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2